


Run, Little Piggy

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Violence, monster au, vamoire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Vampire!Roadhog hunts his next victim.





	Run, Little Piggy

You weren’t sure which was pounding harder: your heart or your feet against the pavement. Your mother’s words rang in your head. “Monsters aren’t real, silly.” Well mother, how do you explain this shit? Of course he could have been some psycho serial killer that liked drinking people’s blood, but you weren’t going to hang around and ask. Guilt ate at you as images of that poor girl flashed across your mind. Lifeless eyes…blood pouring from her neck…limp in that monster’s arm. But self-preservation was your priority now. He was big, so hopefully he was slow. But Roadhog didn’t need to catch you.

Through your panting you managed to hear the jingling of a chain before sharp spikes ripped through your abdomen and you were lifted from your feet to fall at his. You rolled over, clutching your wounds, gasping for air between sobs. When he pried the hook from around you, you almost threw up from the pain. You looked up at your attacker, vision blurred by tears. He lifted his mask and gave you a smile that made your heart stop. Even through the tears and darkness you could clearly see the sharp fangs. Bringing the fiendish hook to his mouth, he poked his tongue out to taste your blood. The sight made you shudder. Fear outweighed the pain and you tried dragging yourself away. You didn’t capture an inch when his hand shot out and grabbed you by the throat before lifting you off the ground. Your feet scrambled for purchase and weak fingers clawed at his thick wrist in a feeble attempt to get him to release you.

“Not much eatin’ in you,” he grunted. Your stomach turned as he looked you up and down.

“Then how about you let me go?” you choked out, “Please. I’m useless to you anyway and I really don’t want t-“

“I never said you were useless,” he stated, “I’ve always wanted a pet.”

Your eyes widened and your blood ran cold. The lack of oxygen was taking its toll. Blackness was encroaching further and further into your vision and you felt yourself slipping away. You wondered if you would wake up, and if you did what horrors awaited you when you did. As the darkness consumed your consciousness the last thing that you saw were those horrible canines glinting at you while his deep laugh rang through your ears.


End file.
